Dans la peau d'un loup Garou
by royale-de-luxe
Summary: Un jeune homme rumine ses idées noires au bord d'un lac. Rémus pourra t il suivre les conseils de Dumbledore où le désespoir sera t il trop lourd à supporter ? une histoire sur l'amitié des maraudeurs. Deuxième et dernier chapitre
1. Chapter 1

**DANS LA PEAU D'UN LOUP GAROU**

**Je sais que le sujet a déjà été traité à de nombreuses reprises, mais j'espère qu'il ne l'a pas été exactement de cette manière. J'ai lu de nombreuses fics mais pas toutes, elles sont trop nombreuses ! Aussi si un auteur reconnaît son oeuvre, qu'il me pardonne, je suis une petite nouvelle dans l'univers des fics HP !**

**J'étais partie sur un one shot mais finalement l'histoire peut se publier en deux parties. Il y aura donc une suite en principe, sauf si vous jugez que ça n'en vaut pas la peine.**

**Sinon bien sûr, Mumus et son copain Sirius ni aucun des persos ne m'appartienent en aucune façon ! Bien dommage, j'avais justement une cabane au fond de mon jardin qui attendait la visite d'un loup-g ... bon bon, ok ! je laisse tomber !**

* * *

**première partie : Désespoir**

La nuit était douce en ce mois de mai. Les eaux noires du lac brillaient sous la lumière opalescente d'une lune pas tout à fait ronde. Par moments une brise tiède et légère brisait la surface lisse, propageant dans ses rides le scintillement de l'astre nocturne. Au loin , la silhouette sombre du château, éclairée seulement ça et là par quelques lueurs, se découpait sur le ciel bleu nuit.

Le spectacle était magnifique. Pourtant le jeune homme assis sur un petit promontoire d'herbe tendre, ne semblait pas vouloir en profiter. Il avait retiré sa cape et sa robe d'étudiant à Poudlard, sans doute gêné par la chaleur de la fin de journée, et avait replié ses genoux contre lui, les enserrant entre ses deux mains jointes.

Il était là depuis un bon moment déjà. Peu à peu la chaleur inhabituelle de cette douce journée de printemps avait fait place à la fraîcheur de la nuit, mais il ne semblait pas y prendre garde. Il ne bougeait pas, les yeux dans le vague, tout entier plongé dans sa méditation.

Bientôt un mois qu'il passait là toutes ses soirées, solitaire, les sens aux aguets malgré tout, prêt à fuir s'il avait perçu le moindre mouvement en direction de son refuge.

Pourtant il était à peu près sûr de ne pas être dérangé, le couvre feu était dépassé depuis longtemps et bien peu d'étudiants osaient braver l'interdit.

Rémus eut un sourire amer en pensant qu'il n'y avait guère que les maraudeurs pour le faire.

Mais les maraudeurs n'existaient plus. Il baissa la tête tristement à cette pensée « encore une chose dont je suis responsable » Il soupira et s'efforça de penser à autre chose.

Il ne venait pas là pour admirer le paysage. Non, toute cette splendeur froide ne le touchait pas. Il était fasciné par le spectacle mais ne pouvait pas apprécier la beauté de la lune. Il ne pourrait jamais. La lune n'était pour lui qu'un tyran insatiable qui, tous les mois, lui réclamait son tribut de douleur.

Il leva légèrement les yeux et la grosseur de l'astre lui rappela douloureusement que la nuit prochaine, il devrait subir une nouvelle transformation. La lune exigerait de nouveau que son corps martyrisé, libère pendant toute une nuit cette bête hideuse et monstrueuse tapie tout au fond de lui.

La pensée que cette fois il serait seul dans sa cabane pendant cette épreuve, lui fut tout à coup insupportable et il fut tenté l'espace d'un instant, de renoncer à son isolement volontaire pour demander à James et à Peter de l'accompagner une fois encore pendant cette nuit de cauchemar.

Mais son instant de faiblesse fut de courte durée. Il se morigéna. Il avait pris la résolution de ne plus faire courir dorénavant aucun risque à qui que ce soit et encore moins à ses amis. Et aussi dure que soit sa décision, il s'y tiendrait. Après tout, pendant des années il s'était débrouillé tout seul, il pourrait très bien recommencer. Ce serait son lot désormais, il fallait bien qu'il commence à s'y habituer.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et respira profondément plusieurs fois pour essayer de dissiper un peu l'étau qui enserrait sa poitrine et menaçait de l'étouffer.

Ses amis lui manquaient cruellement.

C'était à l'infirmerie, après son réveil et les explications de Dumbledore qu'il avait pris la décision de quitter leur chambrée.

Comment aurait-il pu affronter le regard de ses amis après ce qui s'était passé ? Lui qui avait failli tuer cette nuit là. Il aurait pu tuer Snape ou James ! Les tuer ou pire encore, les marquer à vie et les condamner ainsi à une vie aussi misérable et vaine que celle qui lui était destinée. Cette pensée le terrifiait.

Il avait voulu se persuader après six années partagées à leur contact qu'il pourrait vivre comme eux, qu'il suffirait de prendre quelques précautions et qu'il pourrait lui aussi avoir une vie normale. Il avait presque oublié le danger potentiel qu'il représentait pour les autres.

Mais il avait suffi d'une nuit de pleine lune pas tout à fait ordinaire pour lui rappeler brutalement qu'il ne serait jamais un garçon comme les autres.

Désormais revenir partager leur sommeil, leur vie quotidienne, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé était au dessus de ses forces.

Il avait passé la nuit à l'infirmerie à envisager toutes les solutions et la première qui lui était venue à l'esprit avait été de quitter Poudlard.

Il devait partir s'il ne voulait pas de nouveau mettre en danger qui que ce soit

Mais aussitôt il s'était posé la question de savoir où il irait ? Ses parents n'avaient été que trop contents de le savoir en pension à l'école des sorciers. Ils étaient ainsi débarrassés une bonne partie de l'année des contraintes et des frayeurs qui accompagnaient son état. Il se voyait mal revenir à leur charge ainsi avant même d'avoir terminé sa scolarité. Il fallait regarder les choses en face : il n'avait que seize ans et aucun diplôme en poche. Il ne pourrait pas travailler avant sa majorité. Et quel patron accepterait de l'embaucher sans aucune qualification, sans même parler de son état de loup garou clairement affiché sur tous ses papiers d'identité !

Il n'avait aucun endroit où aller et n'avait pour l'instant aucun moyen d'être autonome financièrement.

Il avait en conséquence renoncé à l'idée de quitter Poudlard, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution d'hébergement.

En contrepartie il avait décidé de prendre de la distance avec les maraudeurs.

Ainsi depuis un mois faisait-il tout son possible pour les éviter. En classe, il s'arrangeait pour arriver à la dernière minute et pour s'installer à côté d'un élève d'une autre maison qui ne lui poserait pas de questions. Il s'éclipsait rapidement à la fin du cours sans laisser le temps aux autres de pouvoir l'aborder. Il avait résolu la question des repas en les prenant directement dans les cuisines où les elfes de maison, aux petits soins, lui servaient à manger sur un coin de table. De toutes façons, il n'avait guère d'appétit et il lui arrivait bien souvent de se passer de nourriture.

Il n'avait évidemment pas remis les pieds dans les parties communes réservées aux Griffondors. Il évitait même le plus possible de se rendre à la bibliothèque sachant que les autres risquaient de l'y chercher. Le reste du temps, il le passait en grande partie à l'extérieur du château et ne rentrait qu'à la nuit tombée, rasant les murs en évitant Rusard, pour aller s'affaler sur le lit de la petite pièce sombre et poussiéreuse qui lui servait de chambre.

Il s'était brusquement rappelé ce réduit qu'il avait déniché au hasard de ses pérégrinations de maraudeur et qu'il pourrait facilement aménager en chambre. C'était une petite pièce sans aucun intérêt a priori, et il n'avait donc jamais parlé aux autres de sa découverte. Il pouvait ainsi être assuré de sa propre tranquillité. Heureusement pour lui, la « carte des maraudeurs »,leur dernier projet en cours, n'était pas encore achevée et il savait que les autres ne pourraient pas le localiser grâce à elle.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête dodelina sur sa poitrine. Il était las, tellement las. Pourtant il savait très bien qu'une fois allongé dans son lit, il ne pourrait pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Il avait l'impression de passer des heures à chercher le sommeil et à se retourner interminablement en ressassant encore et encore sa détresse et son chagrin.

La détresse de se sentir seul, le chagrin d'une amitié trahie.

« Non, ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser ... »

Mais c'était plus fort que lui, la pensée de Sirius et de sa trahison ne cessait de le hanter.

« Pourquoi Sirius ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?... »

Il ferma les yeux et à nouveau se força à respirer profondément pour essayer de chasser la panique qu'il sentait grandir au fond de lui.

Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils s'accrochent à lui au point de devenir amis ? finalement il souffrait moins quand il ne savait pas ce que c'était que l'amitié. Avant Poudlard il n'avait jamais eu le moindre ami et n'avait même jamais osé espérer en avoir.

Il s'était pourtant bien défendu pendant la première année, se fermant à leurs multiples tentatives pour l'inclure dans leur petit groupe. Il avait fallu toute l'obstination attentive et amicale de James, la gentillesse de Peter et le charisme envoûtant de Sirius pour qu'il accepte de s'ouvrir peu à peu à eux .

Malgré sa peine, Rémus sourit en y repensant. Non finalement, il ne pouvait pas regretter. Il ne pourrait jamais regretter cette courte période de sa vie. Grâce à ses amis, il avait vécu à Poudlard les plus beaux jours de sa jeune existence. Surtout après que ceux-ci aient appris et accepté sa lycanthropie. Il était alors passé d'un extrême à l'autre, du repli solitaire sur soi à un attachement farouche pour sa bande d'amis. Ils étaient devenus sa famille, sa meute comme disait Sir ...

Rémus fronça les sourcils en grondant ... Non, il valait mieux oublier ce qu'il disait celui là.

Il se força à reprendre le fil interrompu de sa pensée et les images heureuses se succédèrent.

Il savait ce qu'il leur devait, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui et il ne pourrait jamais les oublier. Il sourit en pensant à leur attitude protectrice envers lui. Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert sa maladie, ils se croyaient investis du devoir de l'entourer et de le protéger vis à vis de leur entourage. Pourtant, malgré sa fragilité apparente et son air maladif parfois, il était certainement celui d'entre eux qui avait la plus grande résistance. Il n'aurait jamais pu survivre à la destruction et à la reconstruction de son être chaque mois sans une résistance exceptionnelle. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'était certainement jamais fait cette réflexion alors il les laissait faire, amusé et ému de leur gentillesse et de leurs attentions à son égard.

Il les aimait tellement, chacun à sa manière.

Peter était le plus effacé mais c'était quelqu'un de gentil et d'amical pour qui il éprouvait une réelle affection et un sentiment protecteur. Il était le plus faible de la bande, le moins attirant physiquement (à en juger par le nombre restreint de ses groupies) et le plus limité intellectuellement.

Rémus savait qu'il souffrait d'un complexe d'infériorité vis à vis des autres, aussi faisait-il tout son possible pour l'aider et le réconforter afin qu'il ne se sente pas à la traîne. Il lui arrivait même de le protéger vis à vis des deux autres maraudeurs, qui se montraient quelquefois sans pitié dans leurs quolibets envers leur camarade . Mais cette attitude déplaisait fortement à Rémus et un simple froncement de sourcils de sa part les arrêtait généralement avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin.

Bien qu'ils soient du même âge et que, pour sa part, il estimait avoir une certaine maturité, Rémus considérait James un peu comme un grand frère, un aîné qu'il admirait et aimait tendrement. Sous ses dehors de gamin farceur, c'était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter, il avait la tête sur les épaules et peu de choses le déstabilisaient complètement. Il était la droiture, l'intelligence et le courage personnifiés. Et même s'il était souvent l'instigateur de leurs plus célèbres farces, il savait généralement s'arrêter à temps sans dépasser les limites du raisonnable.

D'ailleurs James avait encore une fois prouvé son sang froid et son courage en cette fameuse nuit de pleine lune. Rémus frissonna de terreur rétrospective ! Sans lui il serait sans nul doute devenu un assassin. A cette pensée Rémus sentit un goût métallique de sang au fond de sa gorge et eut un petit sourire sans joie. Le fait qu'il aurait sans doute été exécuté par la suite était somme toute accessoire. Il n'était qu'une bête après tout.

Rémus réprima un hoquet de désespoir. Il n'en pouvait plus de tout ce chagrin au fond de lui. James lui manquait tellement. Il aurait su le réconforter s'il s'était laissé aller à les rejoindre Peter et lui.

Ils avaient essayé pourtant. Obstinément James et Peter s'étaient ingéniés à le poursuivre pour qu'ils aient une discussion, qu'il s'explique. Ils étaient d'ailleurs parvenus une fois à le coincer en manoeuvrant pour l'acculer dans un couloir étroit sans autre issue qu'une porte dont il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe . Il avait été encerclé par les deux autres et n'aurait pas pu leur échapper sans être violent et ça il ne le voulait à aucun prix. De guerre lasse, il s'était donc laissé approcher par ses deux amis, gardant les yeux baissés pour ne pas rencontrer leur regard. Pourtant, pendant une fraction de seconde, ses yeux avaient effleuré ceux de James. Il avait pu y lire tout le désarroi et l'incompréhension qu'éprouvait son ami devant son attitude.

« Moony, s'il te plaît parle nous ! Dis quelque chose. On ne veut pas te laisser comme ça. On sait que tu souffres.

« Et nous aussi on souffre de ne plus te voir tu sais. S'il te plaît ...

«Moony .. tu nous manques tellement. Et nous aussi on te manque j'en suis sûr ! Ça ne sert à rien de t'isoler comme ça. Tu as besoin de parler au contraire ... »

Rémus, les yeux obstinément fixés sur le sol, avait entendu le ton suppliant de leur voix et il avait failli se laisser fléchir. Il éprouvait un tel manque de chaleur et d'affection qu'il avait eu envie de se laisser entraîner par eux sans plus penser à rien. Oui après tout, peut-être qu'avec leur aide, il pourrait oublier, recommencer à espérer, à croire que lui aussi un jour il s'en sortirait, qu'il ne serait pas condamné à n'être qu'un loup solitaire toute sa vie. Parce que lui, Rémus, il n'était pas un solitaire, il avait besoin de l'entourage de sa meute pour vivre.

James avait senti l'hésitation chez lui et il avait repris d'un ton doux et patient comme s'il s'était adressé à un malade :

« Black a proposé de changer de dortoir, si tu ne veux plus le voir ça ne sera pas un prob ...

D'un mouvement rapide, et profitant de la baisse de leur garde, il s'était brusquement dégagé de leur emprise et s'était enfui à toutes jambes. Il était sûr de ne pas être rattrapé, à la course c'était lui le meilleur.

Il avait couru sans s'arrêter jusqu'à l'extrémité du lac, son refuge et s'était laissé glisser sur l'herbe tendre.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre et la douleur tapie au fond de son coeur, s'était réveillée, plus vive encore que d'habitude.

« Non James tu ne comprends pas » avait-il murmuré pour lui même. C'est justement ça que je ne veux pas. Vous séparer. Après tout c'est de ma faute tout ça. C'est la faute de la bête qui est en moi. Si je n'étais pas comme ça, jamais cet imbécile irresponsable de Sirius n'aurait agi de cette manière. Et je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi, vous soyez séparés.

Il avait noté le 'Black' employé par James au lieu du 'Sirius' ou du 'Padfoot' habituels . Ils étaient donc encore en froid. Pas très étonnant à vrai dire, James ayant risqué sa vie lui aussi ce soir là.

Mais Rémus savait que ça ne durerait pas, James pardonnerait à Sirius un jour où l'autre. James et Sirius avaient toujours été comme les deux doigts de la main. Il suffisait de laisser passer un peu de temps et James oublierait le cauchemar qu'il avait vécu. Et puis un jour, dans quelques temps, James serait trop occupé par sa quête de la jolie Lily pour penser encore beaucoup à son ami loup garou. Il s'habituerait à son absence.

Rémus le savait et n'en voulait pas à James. Au contraire, il le souhaitait. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement dans son esprit.

Pardonner ... les mots employés par Dumbledore le matin de la terrible nuit, lui revenaient en mémoire :

« il faut apprendre à pardonner mon garçon. Même si le tort qu'on t'a fait est immense, impardonnable à tes yeux. Il faut que tu trouves en toi les ressources pour pardonner. Tu ne pourras pas vivre sinon »

Il entendait encore la voix pleine de bonté et de chaleur du vieux professeur malgré les brumes de l'anéantissement dans lequel il se trouvait ce matin là. Mais c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il avait retenu du long moment que celui-ci avait passé avec lui dans le but de le réconforter.

Mais lui, tout au fond de son coeur, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas pardonner. Sirius avait détruit trop de choses ce soir là par sa criminelle inconscience.

Rémus eut un rire amer. Une plaisanterie. C'était une simple plaisanterie aux yeux de cet abruti. Il s'était servi de lui, du calvaire qu'il subissait chaque mois, seul dans sa cabane, pour ce qui lui avait sans doute paru être la plus formidable plaisanterie de sa carrière de maraudeur. Alors qu'il connaissait sa hantise de blesser quelqu'un, voire pire, il avait indiqué à Severus le moyen de parvenir jusqu'à lui, au risque de le faire tuer.

Au risque que lui, Remus devienne un assassin et ne soit tué à son tour !

Il sentait la colère enfler en lui à présent sans qu'il puisse la maîtriser. Il serra les poings jusqu'à sentir ses ongles pénétrer dans la chair de ses paumes et se leva pour marcher vers le lac et pour tenter de se calmer.

Pardonner à Sirius ? Mais comment le pourrait-il de toutes façons ? Pour pardonner, il fallait déjà que l'autre reconnaisse sa faute et réclame un minimum de pardon !

Or il n'avait pas revu Sirius. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il vienne le voir à l'infirmerie à tout le moins pour s'expliquer à défaut d'autre chose. Pendant deux jours, il avait attendu sa visite et s'était préparé à le le renvoyer sans un mot ni un regard.

Mais Sirius n'était pas venu. Il n'était tout simplement pas venu.

Il n'avait pas posé de questions à James pendant ses visites et James n'avait rien dit sur Sirius. Il ne voulait sans doute pas heurter Rémus par l'évocation du traître.

Sirius !

C'était lui qui avait fait les premiers pas vers le jeune garçon farouche qu'était Rémus pendant leur première année à Poudlard. C'était son rire franc et ouvert qui l'avait attiré. Il n'avait pas pu résister à sa façon de passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'amener gentiment dans leur cercle. Et petit à petit il s'était laissé apprivoiser par ceux qui s'appelleraient plus tard les maraudeurs.

C'était Sirius aussi qui avait eu l'idée qu'ils deviennent des animagus pour lui tenir compagnie et qu'il ne soit plus seul pendant ses transformations. C'était celui qui était le plus proche du loup lorsqu'ils prenaient leur forme animale pour l'accompagner pendant les nuits de pleine lune. Le chien était vite devenu le compagnon préféré du loup.

Aux yeux de toute l'école il était le beau, le brillant, le charmant, l'orgueilleux Sirius Black.

Et pour ses amis proches, il était aussi Padfoot le chien, le fidèle compagnon de jeux du loup garou.

C'était tout cela la fois Sirius , un mélange de nonchalance, d'élégance, de charme et de générosité.

Et c'était aussi un enfoiré de première.

Pas une fois, Black n'avait tenté de l'approcher depuis sa mise à l'écart volontaire pensa amèrement Rémus. Parfois, quand il se trouvait placé devant lui en cours, il sentait peser son regard sur sa nuque, lui causant une horrible sensation de malaise. Mais jamais Rémus ne s'était retourné pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne voulait rien quémander.

A présent, le jeune loup garoup en venait à se demander si depuis le début, Sirius n'avait pas joué la comédie de l'amitié, s'il ne le méprisait pas dans le fond de son être, laissant à présent apparaître sa véritable pensée.

Comment expliquer son attitude sinon ? Comment expliquer autrement son désintérêt voire son mépris pour lui ?

A présent le désespoir le disputait à nouveau à la colère et il sentit ses yeux secs le brûler des larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à verser.

Il s'était levé pour essayer de dissiper l'étau qui lui broyait la poitrine et il se trouvait à présent tout au bord de l'eau.

Il contempla la lune qui se noyait dans les eaux sombres et se demanda si sa destinée ne serait pas de l'y rejoindre. Oublier, ne plus penser, ne plus avoir à supporter ce calvaire tous les mois. Ne plus ressentir cette angoisse tous les matins au réveil, cette angoisse qui lui broyait la poitrine avant même que la mémoire ne lui revienne.

Sans même l'avoir décidé, les yeux fixés sur les reflets brillants de l'astre sur le lac, il avançait dans l'eau qui montait rapidement le long de son corps ; il ne sentait même pas le froid qui le pénétrait jusqu'aux os et qui l'engourdissait.

Bientôt il eût de l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

Il continua d'avancer. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était noyer la bête qui était en lui et qu'il haïssait, la source de tous ses malheurs.

Noyer son chagrin infernal.

Noyer son corps et son âme.

Se noyer.

L'eau lui arrivait au menton à présent. Il s'arrêta et pendant un bref instant hésita. Puis sa décision prise, il ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans l'eau glacée.

Rémus n'entendait plus rien à présent que son propre coeur qui battait dans ses tympans. Un néant glacé et bienfaisant avait fait place à la lumière argentée. Il ne se débattait pas contre l'eau qui le happait et l'engloutissait, qui le pénétrait par tous les pores de sa peau.

C'était ce qu'il avait désiré. Déjà il ne pensait plus à rien.

Il était bien. Enfin.


	2. espoir

Voici donc le deuxième et dernier chapitre de ma petite histoire. Désolée d'avoir un peu tardé pour celles (et ceux s'il y en a) qui avaient envie de lire la suite, mais elle n'était pas écrite et je mets pas mal de temps pour rédiger, sans compter que je triture beaucoup ce que j'écris.

Mais tout d'abord et selon la coutume, merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'en recevoir !

**Lisandra** : voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Mimie lily Black **: merci pour les compliments et je trouve aussi que Paddy a vraiment été très nul sur ce coup là !

**Sirie-Stefie** : merci merci merci ! Suis toute rouge maintenant c'est malin !

**Enora **: entre petites nouvelles ... oui j'avoue que j'ai été particulièrement sadique avec notre Mumus ! Mais c'est mon perso préféré et j'ai remarqué qu'on était toujours beaucoup plus sadiques avec ceux qu'on aime ! gniark gniark ! (entre parenthèse, encore bravo pour ta fic ! J'adore !)

**Jenny :** Mdr ! J'espère que j'ai été suffisamment rapide pour ne pas causer un arrêt cardiaque prématuré chez toi ! merci

**Adle Amodio** : merci merci à toi aussi ! Je sais que le sujet n'est pas nouveau ! Aussi c'est très gentil à toi d'être assez indulgente pour trouver un certain attrait à ma fic !

**Ma lune** : ben nan ! Ça finissait pas comme ça bien sûr ! Et je suis bien d'accord avec toi que les Siri/Moony il n'y en a jamais assez !

Encore merci et plein de gros bisoux à toutes !

**Chapitre 2 : espoir**

« REMUUUUUUUSS ! NOON ! NE FAIS PAS CA ! REVIENS

Il n'entendit pas la course folle ni les appels désespérés de celui qui l'avait vu marcher vers le lac et entrer dans l'eau. Il ne perçut pas le bouillonnement que l'autre produisait dans son affolement pour l'atteindre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il n'était déjà plus qu'à demi conscient lorsqu'une masse solide et puissante l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise et le tira vers le haut, vers l'oxygène. Vers la vie.

Quand il s'en rendit compte, il essaya de se débattre contre la masse noire qu'il devinait au-dessus de lui, mais son sauveteur tint bon. La chemise aussi. Et lui était déjà trop épuisé pour lutter.

Tenant solidement sa prise entre ses mâchoires, le gros chien noir nagea vigoureusement vers la rive et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit la berge du lac sous ses pattes puissantes. Il se hissa, entraînant derrière lui le corps de Rémus à plusieurs mètres du bord et alors seulement il lâcha son précieux fardeau.

Suffocant et crachant, maculé de boue, Rémus demeura à plat ventre dans l'herbe froide du crépuscule. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour retrouver une respiration à peu près normale et réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

Il était encore vivant. Il n'avait pas réussi à tuer la bête au fond de son corps.

Alors un désespoir sans nom s'empara de lui. La tête enfouie dans l'herbe entre ses bras repliés, il laissa libre cours à son chagrin trop longtemps contenu et explosa brusquement en sanglots convulsifs.

Cela dura un long moment. Il lui fallait épuiser un chagrin de plusieurs semaines durant lesquelles il n'avait pu verser une seule larme. A présent il se vidait de toute sa peine et de sa colère contre cette injustice du sort qui s'acharnait sur lui depuis qu'il était enfant.

Il ne prit pas garde tout d'abord à l'énorme patte soyeuse et chaude qui s'était posée sur ses épaules ni à la chaleur du corps qui s'était allongé tout contre lui pour tenter de le réconforter.

Peu à peu il se calma. Les sanglots s'espacèrent et s'arrêtèrent tout à fait. Mais il se sentait vidé et resta encore un petit moment sans bouger avant de se redresser péniblement pour s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Alors pour la première fois, il fit face à celui à qui il devait d'être en vie. En fait il en avait déjà une petite idée quand il découvrit, assis à ses côtés, un gros chien noir le regardant, l'oeil attentif et triste, et attendant sans bouger qu'il le remarque.

- « Padfoot ! »

Sa voix cassée et rauque le surprit lui-même.

« qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Le gros chien gémit tout doucement et s'approcha en rampant de façon à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Rémus. Celui-ci sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou mais il n'était pas en état de se laisser attendrir par les mimiques de Padfoot.

« Oh Sirius ça va comme ça ! Sors de ce tas de poils et montre toi »

Sa voix, faible et éraillée par la toux et les larmes restituait bien mal la colère qu'il éprouvait envers l'animagus.

Pendant un bref instant, le gros chien noir parut quelque peu offusqué de s'entendre traiter de 'tas de poils'. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et poussa un petit soupir plaintif. Puis soudain, dans un petit 'flop' il disparut et un long jeune homme brun se retrouva assis à l'exacte place qu'occupait l'animal précédemment.

Rémus détourna aussitôt son regard et Sirius en fit autant tristement.

Tous deux restèrent ainsi un long moment sans parler, le regard tourné vers le lac, fixant un point imaginaire dans le silence de la nuit éclairée par la lune. Chacun hésitant à entamer l'explication qui allait suivre, le silence se fit pesant. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, Rémus se décida enfin à parler

« Tu te baladais par là par hasard ? »

Il avait parlé sans détourner son regard des eaux noires et sa voix lasse n'était qu'un souffle mais il n'avait pas cherché à masquer le sarcasme que contenaient ses paroles.

« Non. Je t'ai suivi »

La voix de Sirius était étrangement calme et contrastait tellement avec la violence de ses propres sentiments, que Rémus sentit un regain de colère contre lui.

- « Justement aujourd'hui ? » gronda-t'il. Malgré lui il sentait le loup qui se réveillait et se révoltait contre Padfoot.

« Non Moony, pas simplement aujourd'hui. Je suis venu là tous les soirs depuis que tu es sorti de l'infirmerie. »

Au son de sa voix, Rémus sentit que Sirius le regardait, mais lui ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait toujours pas diriger son regard vers celui qui venait pourtant de lui sauver la vie.

« Je ne t'ai pas senti » remarqua-t-il d'une voix amère.

« Je sais. Je te connais bien Moony. J'ai fait attention à me tenir très loin de toi et contre le vent pour que tu ne repères pas mon odeur»

Sirius le regardait toujours devina Rémus qui fixait obstinément un point imaginaire droit devant lui. Il laissa passer un moment sans parler puis baissa la tête et attrapa un brin d'herbe pour jouer avec, histoire de tenter de se calmer.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? » Il avait préféré préciser sa question. Non pas qu'il veuille éluder l'explication ultime, bien au contraire. « _Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi » ?_ était la seule question qui lui importait à vrai dire mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à la poser et surtout il n'était pas prêt à entendre la réponse.

Cette fois ce fut Sirius qui prit son temps pour répondre. Quand il le fit, sa voix était hésitante

« En fait, la première fois c'était un hasard. J'étais resté en retenue pendant trois heures et en sortant j'avais envie de prendre l'air et de réfléchir. De toutes façons je n'étais pas le bienvenu dans notre dortoir. » La voix de Sirius n'avait rien d'amère, il constatait simplement.

Il poursuivit :

« Je me suis donc dirigé vers le lac pour m'isoler. C'est là que je t'ai aperçu. Tu sortais de la Tour d'astronomie et tu te dirigeais vers moi. Je me suis dissimulé et je t'ai suivi. Je voulais te parler. Je voulais m'expliquer et surtout ... te demander pardon. »

Sirius baissa la tête et poursuivit d'une voix presque inaudible

« Mais je n'ai pas pu. Je ... je ne savais pas quoi te dire ou comment te le dire. C'était ... difficile pour moi de reconnaître que j'avais fait la plus grosse connerie de mon existence. »

Rémus ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil sur l'adolescent assis à ses côtés et qui baissait les yeux en prononçant des mots en forme d'aveu. C'était la première fois qu'il le regardait vraiment depuis la dernière pleine lune et il s'aperçut que Sirius avait maigri. Son visage plus pâle que d'ordinaire, s'était creusé de cernes bleutés sous les yeux dus à un manque certain de sommeil. Le jeune homme au sourire éclatant et aux yeux lumineux qu'il connaissait avait à présent un air sombre et tourmenté qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Il semblait avoir vieilli et mûri en peu de temps et à cet instant, le jeune loup-garou réalisa que pour lui aussi, l'épreuve devait être difficile à supporter.

Il serra les mâchoires et se força à regarder de nouveau vers le lac en fronçant les sourcils. « _Après tout tant mieux s'il souffre. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite »_ se dit-il conscient de ne pas être tout à fait sincère avec lui-même tant il avait été étonné et touché par l'attitude de Sirius. Depuis des semaines il s'était persuadé que son sort laissait son ami complètement indifférent et il découvrait qu'il n'en était rien. Il sentit le poids qu'il avait sur la poitrine diminuer quelque peu avec cette constatation et sa respiration se fit plus légère.

Après un petit silence pour tenter de raffermir sa voix, Sirius reprit :

« Je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de te parler. Plutôt piteux pour un Griffondor n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il ricana pour lui-même puis reprit

« Je me suis donc contenté de t'observer de loin. Et le lendemain j'ai recommencé. Et tous les soirs qui ont suivi. Je venais ici après ma retenue sûr que tu serais là. »

Il s'interrompit comme s'il ne savait pas comment poursuivre mais comme Rémus gardait le silence, il reprit, la voix chargée d'émotion :

- « Tu comprends, je ne voulais pas que tu sois tout seul Moony. Je sais que tu t'infliges ça parce que tu as peur de ce qui pourrait arriver mais c'est injuste. Tout ça est entièrement de ma faute et tu ne mérites pas ça Rem. Tu ne mérites pas ça » répéta-t-il tout bas en baissant la tête.

Rémus avait écouté en retenant son souffle et à présent il sentait des larmes silencieuses recommencer à couler de ses yeux brûlants sans qu'il puisse les contenir. Sa fatigue était trop forte pour empêcher son émotion de le submerger de nouveau et il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas craquer une nouvelle fois devant Sirius et écouter la suite de ses explications.

- « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ce soir là. Enfin plutôt si, je sais. Je voulais donner une petite leçon à ce foutu Serpentard de Snivellus. Il me mettait hors de moi à nous espionner sans arrêt et surtout toi. Alors j'ai eu envie de lui flanquer une bonne frousse. Quelque chose dont il se souviendrait pour qu'il nous fiche la paix. Sur le moment ça m'a semblé être une bonne idée, ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça. Je ne sais pas où j'avais la tête. Je n'ai réalisé la gravité de ce que j'avais fait que lorsque Dumbledore m'a parlé de ce que tu aurais risqué si les choses s'étaient passées autrement... si James n'était pas intervenu à temps. »

Sirius regarda à nouveau vers Rémus qui espérait que la semi obscurité cachait les sillons brillants que les larmes dessinaient sur ses joues.

- « Je n'essaie pas de me justifier mais à mes yeux le loup n'a jamais paru réellement dangereux. Je veux dire, le loup quelque part c'est toi aussi et toi tu es tellement doux, tellement gentil ! Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux Moony. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal crois moi. Au contraire, je m'étais juré de tout faire pour te protéger ! Et voilà le résultat ! »

Sa voix s'était cassée sur le dernier mot et Sirius enfouit alors son visage entre ses mains pour dissimuler un désespoir silencieux.

Rémus était bouleversé. Le Sirius qu'il avait sous les yeux ne correspondait pas du tout à celui dont il avait guetté la venue à l'infirmerie. Ce jour là il s'était attendu à un Sirius certes contrit et désolé, mais cherchant à jouer de son charme pour se faire pardonner, un peu comme un enfant gâté inconscient de la gravité de ses actes. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Et d'ailleurs jamais il n'aurait pensé le voir si profondément effondré et affecté par quoi que ce soit.

Il aurait dû se rappeler pourtant que Sirius était tout sauf un enfant gâté et que l'image d'insouciance qu'il donnait n'était justement qu'une image. Rémus était plus ou moins au courant de sa situation familiale. Il savait que la famille Black avait du mal à accepter, et c'était un euphémisme, que l'un des siens soit si totalement différent d'eux. Sirius n'en parlait que par bribes et toujours sur le ton de l'ironie, mais le jeune loup garou, si sensible à la souffrance des autres, avait compris à demi mots la douleur qu'il en éprouvait. Pourtant jamais il n'en avait rien laissé paraître, jamais il ne s'était plaint.

C'est pourquoi Rémus avait le coeur serré de le voir dans cet état et déjà il sentait toute rancoeur s'effacer, emportée par les larmes sincères du jeune homme.

Et Rémus se dit tout à coup avec espoir qu'il serait facile de pardonner à ce Sirius là.

Ne pouvant pas supporter plus longtemps de voir son ami dans une telle détresse sans rien faire, il tendit la main pour lui toucher l'épaule. A ce léger contact, Sirius sursauta et leva ses yeux gris noyés de chagrin sur Rémus. Il eut un pâle sourire à son adresse.

- « Excuse moi Rem. C'est toi la victime dans cette histoire et je trouve encore le moyen de me lamenter sur moi-même. Je suis vraiment nul »

Il prit une grande goulée d'air pour l'aider à chasser l'oppression de la culpabilité. Malgré tout il se sentait soulagé maintenant qu'il avait réussi à parler.

Rémus lui sourit gentiment.

« C'est rien Siri. Je comprends »

Sirius sourit, heureux du diminutif employé par Rémus. Ça prouvait que son ressentiment à son égard avait quelque peu diminué et son soulagement s'en accrut d'autant.

Il étudia un moment le visage de son ami qui ne détourna pas le regard cette fois. Ses grands yeux couleur d'ambre pailletée d'or à la lumière du soleil, semblaient faits d'une eau brillante sous l'éclairage argenté de la lune.

Mais il avait une mine affreuse. Il était livide et visiblement épuisé par le manque de sommeil et de nourriture. Des cernes encore plus marqués que lors des lendemains de pleine lune creusaient ses joues.

Un regain de sentiment de culpabilité lui tordit l'estomac. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état. Il fallait absolument qu'il parvienne à le convaincre de revenir parmi les autres. Après tout on lui avait toujours reconnu un certain talent de persuasion.

« Je peux te poser une question Rem ? »

« Je t'écoute »

« Comment pensais-tu éviter qu'on aille te rejoindre à la cabane demain soir ? Parce que j'imagine que tu ne le souhaitais pas n'est-ce pas ? »

Il vit avec surprise Rémus baisser la tête et se mettre à rougir.

« Excuse moi mais je préfère ne pas te le dire. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de vouloir que vous veniez et je ne veux pas révéler ce que je comptais faire pour vous en empêcher »

Il releva la tête juste à temps pour voir le visage de Sirius s'attrister

« Tu m'en veux toujours c'est ça ? »

Rémus lui sourit d'un air rassurant

« Non ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Mais .. » il s'arrêta laissant sa phrase en suspend.

« Mais ? » l'encouragea Sirius

« Je suis dangereux »

Il avait parlé d'une voix à peine audible, les yeux fixés sur le nouveau brin d'herbe qu'il triturait, le premier ayant fini haché menu depuis longtemps.

Il y eut un silence d'au moins trois secondes puis il ressentit un choc en entendant le grand rire de Sirius. Il releva la tête pour voir ce qu'il y avait de si drôle autour d'eux qui aurait pu provoquer cet élan d'hilarité. Mais il eut beau regarder de tous côtés, il semblait bien que ce soit ce qu'il venait de dire qui faisait rire à ce point son ami.

Il regarda Sirius avec une déception attristée.

« ça n'a rien de drôle tu sais »

Aussitôt le rire de Sirius s'arrêta et il le considéra d'un air attendri.

« Voyons Moony ! Tu sais très bien que tu es dangereux UN jour par mois ! Le reste du temps tu es un garçon adorable qui aime tout le monde et que tout le monde aime ! Et tu as pu constater qu'un Padfoot déchaîné est dix fois plus dangereux qu'un petit Moony sagement calfeutré dans sa cabane ! En fait c'est moi qu'on devrait enfermer» conclut-il avec un grand sourire !

Rémus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il soupira sentant sa défaite proche. Pourtant il ne voulait tout de même pas capituler sans combattre.

« Mais et si ... »

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

« Non Moony ! Ça n'arrivera plus jamais, je te le promets. Je veillerai personnellement les soirs de pleine lune à ce que personne n'approche de la cabane. Je t'en fais le serment. »

Sirius avait pris un ton grave, presque solennel pour prononcer ces paroles et Rémus en fut bouleversé.

« Tu me fais confiance Moony ? » Sirius avait pris une voix timide, inhabituelle chez lui, qui contrastait singulièrement avec le ton de sa déclaration précédente.

Rémus savait que de sa réponse, dépendrait la suite de leur relation. Soit il déclarait lui faire confiance et les choses pourraient redevenir (presque) comme avant, soit il la lui refusait et Sirius saurait qu'il n'était pas encore vraiment pardonné et qu'il ne le serait peut-être jamais.

Le regard à nouveau tourné vers le lac, Rémus se donna un petit moment de réflexion, en partie pour effectivement soupeser la question, mais en partie aussi pour prendre une petite revanche sur Sirius qui attendait visiblement la réponse avec anxiété.

Cependant dans le fond de son coeur il connaissait déjà la réponse. L'attitude de Sirius l'avait touché plus encore que les mots qu'il avait prononcés. Il savait qu'il était sincère et c'est ce qui lui importait. Une fois encore il entendit les paroles de Dumbledore sur la nécessité de pardonner et il comprit ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire. Il sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie à l'idée de pardonner totalement et sans restriction aucune à son ami.

Alors il se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« En fait ... je voulais vous dénoncer au professeur Dumbledore . Je comptais attendre le dernier moment et en parler à Madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie »

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux sans comprendre dans un premier temps ce qu'impliquait l'aveu de Rémus. Puis il saisit et il sentit des larmes d'émotion lui monter aux yeux.

« Ah non ! Ça va pas recommencer ! » le ton était agacé mais un grand sourire illuminait son visage !

« Merci Moony »

Brusquement il secoua la tête énergiquement imitant inconsciemment un chien qui s'ébroue et, s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de main il se leva pour dégourdir ses jambes menacées de s'ankyloser et aussi pour chasser l'émotion qui s'installait.

Debout devant Rémus qui le considérait avec son habituel sourire si doux et si confiant il sentit son coeur se déchirer à nouveau. Comment avait-il pu lui faire autant de mal. Son Moony ! Il lui sourit avec tendresse.

Puis son sourire s'effaça et il fronça les sourcils en voyant que le Moony en question grelottait dans des habits trempés et couverts de boue. Inconcevable qu'il n'ait pas remarqué ça plus tôt !

De son côté Rémus suivait avec étonnement les évolutions des sentiments sur le visage de Sirius mais il s'inquiéta lorsqu'il le vit brusquement froncer les sourcils et prendre une mine horrifiée.

« Bon à présent il est temps qu'on s'occupe de toi mon bonhomme ! Tu es gelé et tes vêtements sont trempés ! Tu vas attraper du mal et ce n'est pas le moment avec la pleine lune demain ! »

« Oh ! Ce n'est rien, t'inquiète pas pour ça » Rémus était soulagé que ce ne soit que ça. Il avait craint un instant que la paix fragile qui s'était instaurée entre eux ne soit menacée par quelque chose de plus grave.

« Mais non ce n'est pas rien voyons, laisse moi arranger ça ! »

Aussitôt Sirius sortit sa baguette de sa poche et produisit un sort de séchage et un autre de nettoyage de façon à enlever toute trace de boue sur les vêtements et sur le corps du jeune loup-garou.

Rémus leva les yeux et lui sourit avec reconnaissance. C'est vrai qu'il se sentait mieux à présent qu'il était au sec.

« Merci » articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Malgré tout, l'humidité était pénétrante à présent que la nuit était tout à fait tombée et il grelottait toujours autant.

Sirius agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette et prononça cette fois un sort de réchauffement. Puis pour faire bonne mesure, il enleva sa cape et se pencha pour en entourer étroitement les épaules de son ami.

L'effet fut immédiat et Rémus sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il sentit ses yeux se fermer de fatigue. Il dut lutter pour les rouvrir et sursauta presque en voyant deux yeux gris juste en face des siens. Sirius s'était accroupi devant lui et le regardait attentivement d'un air inquiet.

- « Il faut que tu dormes Rem, sinon tu ne tiendras pas le coup la nuit prochaine ! »

Rémus lui adressa un sourire le remerciant de sa sollicitude. Il le vit se remettre debout et lui tendre la main pour qu'il en fasse autant.

- « Viens ! Tu ne peux pas rester là. Je te ramène au château » dit-il gentiment.

Le jeune loup garou n'hésita pas et saisit la main tendue, mais à peine sur ses pieds, il vacilla et faillit se retrouver assis dans l'herbe. Il ne dut qu'à la poigne solide de Sirius de ne pas s'effondrer. Il se sentait faible tout à coup, presque autant qu'après une pleine lune.

« Hey doucement Moony ! Ça va aller ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce tout en le maintenant contre lui pour le soutenir.

Rémus ne répondit pas tout de suite, attendant que la terre s'arrête de tourner un peu sous ses pieds.

Sirius l'observait toujours avec attention.

« Tu crois que tu pourras marcher ? Sinon j'essaierai un sort de lévitation mais je ne garantis rien » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Rémus eut un sourire timide malgré son malaise

« Je crois que je vais plutôt essayer de marcher »

« Oh je vois ! Mr Moony n'a pas confiance en Mr Padfoot !

Sirius essayait de prendre un ton enjoué pour cacher son inquiétude mais il continuait à le maintenir contre lui, sentant que sans son appui Rémus

s'effondrerait au sol.

« Je sais ce qu'on va faire ! On va rester comme ça le temps que tu retrouves un peu de forces et puis on avancera tout doucement vers le château ! Ça te va bonhomme ? »

Il sentit Rémus hocher la tête contre lui. À présent il avait posé la tête sur son épaule et Sirius sentait la chaleur de son corps tiède contre lui. Il ressentit une bizarre sensation au creux du ventre. Il se racla la gorge prudemment avant de parler.

« Les autres vont être drôlement contents de te revoir ! James est fou d'inquiétude pour toi, il n'en dort plus tu sais ? »

Rémus hocha la tête à nouveau sans rien dire. Trop épuisé.

« Il ne me parle plus lui non plus »

Pour toute réponse le jeune loup garou se hissa pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Sirius avant de se pelotonner à nouveau contre son épaule. Le jeune homme qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

Il attendit quelques minutes avant de reprendre.

« Moony ? »

« ...i »

« tu t'endors pas hein ? »

« ...on »

« Non parce qu'il va falloir qu'on y aille »

« ...core un peu »

« bon ok ! Je te donne cinq minutes »

* * *

« Moony ? »

« ...i »

« Tu sais que c'est pas bien de cafter à Dumbledore comme tu voulais le faire ? C'est contre la charte des maraudeurs ça ! »

« ..e sais ! ..en ..ous » Rémus se serra un peu plus contre lui en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Moony ? »

« ...i »

« Tu dors toujours pas hein ? »

« ..hon »

* * *

« les cinq minutes sont passées ! tu te sens d'attaque maintenant ? »

A regrets, Rémus se détacha de la chaleur du corps de Sirius et vérifia qu'il tenait tout seul sur ses jambes. Il réussit même à faire quelques pas sans aide.

« ça a l'air d'aller » dit-il avec un sourire encourageant à l'adresse de son ami.

« Bon ! On y va alors ? »

« ok »

Et tous deux commencèrent à avancer lentement, Sirius soutenant Rémus pour plus de sûreté.

« Siri ? »

« Oui Moony ? »

« Tu diras rien aux autres n'est ce pas ? » le ton de Rémus était anxieux

Sirius lui sourit gentiment

« A propos de ta petite baignade de ce soir tu veux dire ? »

Rémus hocha la tête en le fixant gravement.

« Bien sûr que non ! Ça sera notre petit secret » et il lui sourit en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Il avança de quelques pas puis, se ravisant, il revint vers Rémus et se pencha pour déposer à son tour un baiser sur sa joue.

Ce fut au tour de Rémus de rougir de confusion.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer doucement. Puis Sirius s'arrêta de nouveau brusquement.

« Dis moi ! Je pense à une chose ! »

Sirius avait pris un air catastrophé qui inquiéta grandement Rémus.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Une chance que Padfoot soit plus proche du Terre-neuve que du Yorkshire qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

« Idiot ! » et Rémus envoya une tape sur la tête de Sirius en prenant un air courroucé fort bien imité.

Mais aussitôt ils partirent tous deux dans un grand fou rire en imaginant le Yorkshire pataugeant dans le lac et reprirent leur chemin bras-dessus bras-dessous en direction du château.

FIN

Juste une petite précision pour finir : on peut le lire comme on le veut, soit une histoire de très grande amitié soit l'éveil ce soir là de ce que pourrait être une future relation entre eux.

Dans mon esprit c'est plutôt à la deuxième hypothèse que j'ai pensé en l'écrivant.

Je pense qu'ils n'avaient jusque là aucune conscience d'un sentiment particulier pour l'autre. Ils étaient jeunes et ne connaissaient pas encore bien leurs émotions ni leur sexualité.

Cette soirée a été l'occasion de la découverte d'un sentiment différent et peut-être plus fort que de la simple amitié (encore que je pense que l'amitié est un des plus beaux sentiments qui soient).

Voilà ! En espérant que vous avez un peu aimé ...


End file.
